nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:One Minute Brawl:Team Rudy VS Team Nick/@comment-3980573-20160111032100/@comment-25805375-20160111141830
I would also like to mention that you cussed for no reason twice. You said the word "beep" twice and even had your Sarah say it once. The fact that you had to cuss in order to convey your point makes it seem that you really don't know what your argument was. You complain about a 12 year old entering, but have no problem with a 14 year or 16 year old like Silver or Knuckles. Plus Dawn isn't that old either. Sonic is about 25, Sonia is only a few months older, Ashura is barely 26 and Dawn is almost 27.(She's like 26 and a half) The point is that these fight are all between people that are 40 or younger.(except Vuxo) But know lets consider a few things. 1.From what has been seen in HD and how you've had her talk, Sarah is a smartass brat that woud often get into fights. If she becomes a smartass with someone like Ty or Ion, imagine what they would do to her. That is why she fought. A smartass starts fights, but often can't finish them. 2.Hydrokinesis and Hydromancy aren't that different. Magic CAN block other magic, so if it's hydromancy, Dawn can make shields and barriers that will block it. If it's hydrokinesis, then Dawn just has to play the waiting game. Once Sarah expends her energy, it's over for her. Also, since magic can block energy, she could block the kinetic power, or even stop the energy from flowing through Sarah's body. If Sarah's kinetic energy can't flow through her body, no kinetic usage. 3.Magic is done by a variety of ways. Speaking words from a spellbook, drawing runes, or using hand signs. Let's break this down into spells, runes, and jutsus. If Sarah used spells, Dawn's experience with them would overpower her with ease. Not to mention that Sarah would have to strain herself to just keep up with Dawn's magic. If Sarah used runes, she would be too impatient to draw them right and would just hurt herself with the side effects. Not to mention that Dawn would have plenty of time to blast her to hell. If Sarah used jutsus, she would have a chance. But at age 12, chances are you're not a master or even an expert at them yet. Her inexperience would be her undoing. 4.This was a master of magic versus an apprentice of magic. Sarah may have like 3 mancies, but Dawn uses all kinds of magic. I stuck with black magic for the fight, but Dawn can use white, green, blue, and red magic as well.(green is status effects, white is healing, blue is ones learned from beasts or monsters, and red is a combination of white and black magic) 5.If experience isn't enough to persuade you that Dawn would win, then lets use speed then. A 12 year old isn't strong enough to overpower an adult. Plus Dawn is faster than Sonic. She would run circles around Sarah and blast her to death. Dawn is older and smarter and can take a lot more punishment. CASE CLOSED Dawn would win regardless of Sarah's powers.